The Wolf's Prey
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: La ley de la naturaleza dice que los más débiles son presa de los más fuertes... ¿Pero qué sucedería si esta vez el cazador se convirtiera en la presa? El lobo del Norte esta por averiguarlo... ONESHOT


**La ley de la naturaleza dice que los más débiles son presa de los más fuertes... ¿Pero qué sucedería si esta vez el cazador se convirtiera en la presa? El lobo del Norte esta por averiguarlo... (ONESHOT)**

**Desclaimer:**** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shueishia**

**Hola! Yo otra vez n-n, este es mi segundo oneshot, espero que sea de su agrado, es el regalo de Navidad de este año n-n. Que pasen bonitas fiestas y feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Este fic está dedicado a mi amigo Dark Wolf, que le gustan tantos los canes n-n espero que te guste!**

_**The Wolf's Prey**_

_By Goddess Rhiannon 02/10/05_

"_There was a man_

_Who walked alone_

_Searching for the girl who had just caught his heart_

_"I was a fool!" he cried_

_His mind had wandered_

_He blinked and the sky moved ever so slightly_

_He searched the frozen forest._

_She was nowhere to be found..._

_Somewhere lies a lady_

_Naked and yet not knowing it_

_A spell had chained her heart forever_

_Pray upon by the wolves in the darkness_

_Fell into an abyss of thin air_

_Innocence caged in sanctuary..."_

Un grueso manto de nieve cubría el suelo del bosque, ya era hora de que el sol terminara de ocultarse, pero en Asgard, a veces la diferencia entre el día y la noche no era muy grande. Una niña de alrededor ocho años correteaba cerca de su hogar, una cabaña bastante amplia que estaba en el límite del enorme bosque eternamente congelado. La madre observaba a su hija con indulgencia mientras la pequeña se entretenía, esperando a que su padre regresara del pueblo. La niña era de piel blanca, tan delicada que parecía de terciopelo, su cabello era lacio y de un color tan claro que parecía casi blanco platinado cuando los débiles rayos del sol lo acariciaban; sus ojos eran lo más llamativo, ya que tenían un color rojizo oscuro. La pequeña adoraba jugar y correr entre los árboles, pero ese día había encontrado un conejo masticando algo de hierba, por lo que ella no lo pensó mucho y salió tras este, alejándose de su casa y adentrándose en el ya oscuro bosque.

"¡Oye, espera!" Dijo la pequeña, pero el pequeño animal seguía escapando y sorteando los obstáculos que se le presentaban, la niña hacía lo mismo, hasta que el conejo de repente se perdió de vista por un momento. Ella se detuvo y escaneó el perímetro en su búsqueda. Cuando lo divisó, con un grito de felicidad, se lanzó tras este de nuevo, con la mala suerte de tropezar y caer pesadamente al suelo.

"Ouch... que mal, perdí al conejito" Se quejó la pequeña, pero en cuanto se levantó, un aullido de lobo se hizo escuchar con fuerza muy cerca de donde ella estaba parada. La niña tembló, le temía mucho a los lobos. Miró asustada a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, estaba perdida en medio del bosque. La pequeña trató de volver sobre sus pasos, pero había empezado a nevar, borrando sus huellas.

Un par de brillantes ojos parpadeó entre los arbustos, la niña empezó a retroceder con lentitud, más pares de ojos se sumaron a los primeros, ruidos de gruñidos y pisadas de grandes bestias se acercaban a la indefensa presa. La pequeña no lo pensó mucho y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, rogando encontrar la salida pronto a su hogar, hacia sus padres.

Seis lobos salieron tras sus pasos casi al instante, la niña gritó aterrada y no vio una gruesa raíz que sobresalía del suelo, con la cual tropezó, cayendo en la fría nieve. El líder de los lobos, uno de color gris platinado con una media luna en la frente, se acercó a ella relamiéndose, los otros la habían cercado, la pequeña sabía que la matarían sin pensarlo dos veces, grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus redondeadas mejillas, sus ojos grandes y asustados se cerraron para esperar el ataque final... pero este nunca llegó. Un silbido había roto el silencio del bosque, haciendo que los lobos se quedaran quietos. Una sombra se movía entre los arbustos hacia ella. La pequeña abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho. Un niño tal vez un par de años mayor que ella estaba parado mirándola con unos ojos dorados que tenían una expresión salvaje y desconfiada. Su cabello, de un gris oscuro parecía casi negro en la oscura noche; estaba vestido con pieles y llevaba lo que parecía una lanza en su mano derecha. El lobo con la media luna en la frente se le acercó moviéndole la cola, el niño le acarició la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la niña.

"¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un conejo con vestido?" Fueron sus primeras palabras, la pequeña lo miró sorprendida por el comentario, se miró a sí misma y luego levantó la vista otra vez hacia el muchacho.

"No soy conejo, pero me agradan los conejos" Le respondió ella, sonriéndole por primera vez, ya no tenía miedo, el niño la hacía sentir segura aunque estaba rodeada de lobos sanguinarios. Al chico lo tomó por sorpresa esa amplia y cálida sonrisa, las personas no le gustaban, eran traicioneras y sin corazón, sólo los lobos eran sus amigos.

"Debería dejar que fueras la cena de mi manada, pero supongo que tendría problemas si no te encuentran. Los humanos saldrían a cazar lobos..." Le dijo, centrando su fría mirada en ella. La pequeña no se inmutó, levantándose del suelo.

"¿Me dejarás ir?" Dijo ella, él asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se dio media vuelta, tenían que buscar la cena aún.

"¡Espera!" Dijo la pequeña, el niño paró en seco sus pisadas y sólo movió su cabeza para mirarla. Sin decir nada.

"N-no sé como regresar... ¿podrías decirme en qué dirección está mi casa?" Le preguntó ella, con grandes ojos implorantes, el niño suspiró, su condenada suerte había empeorado ese día.

"No me interesa ayudarte, es suficiente con que te haya perdonado tu inútil existencia" Dijo una vez más y siguió camino. La niña pensó que hacer para retenerlo con desesperación, hasta que se le ocurrió la solución.

"¡Si me acompañas te daré mi parte de la cena de esta noche!" Esto hizo que el chico se detuviera nuevamente, volteó a mirarla y pareció meditarlo un segundo.

"Muy bien, trato hecho, mis lobos se irán a cazar por su parte" Dijo el niño, mientras hacía una señal para que los lobos se retiraron de inmediato. La niña rió feliz de haber conseguido su ayuda, el muchacho caminó hacia ella y tomó un sendero bastante escondido entre las densas ramas de los árboles, la niña lo siguió casi corriendo ya que sus pasos eran rápidos y largos.

"O te apresuras o te dejo aquí" Espetó él, con poca paciencia, ella resopló, no podía ir tan rápido.

"Lo siento, no te puedo seguir si caminas tan velozmente. Por cierto, mi nombre es Elin, ¿cómo te llamas?" El chico la miró de reojo, no sabía si contestarle o no.

"Si te digo mi nombre tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie" La niña lo miró y asintió.

"Fenril" Dijo él y siguió camino, un poco más lentamente ahora, Elin sonrió y lo siguió.

-0-

Diez años después...

Un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años corría a la par de un lobo enorme, llevaba puesta una armadura de tintes azulados que lucían casi negros. Llevaba el cabello grisáceo corto y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por lo que parecía un casco con protector de ojos. Saltando de árbol en árbol, aterrizó con gracia animal sobre un pequeño claro en el bosque. Se había quedado en cuclillas a la espera de algún sonido extraño. Al no percibir nada fuera de lo común, relajó su esbelto cuerpo y se puso de pie. Su lobo se sentó a sus pies sacando la lengua, parecía feliz de haber corrido un poco. El muchacho le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.

"Es bueno registrar territorio olvidado ¿no es así, Jin?" El lobo olisqueó un poco el terreno como respuesta, mientras su amo miraba sin mucha atención todo a su alrededor. Fríos copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer, aunque no había viento. Fenril levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba, dejando que algo de la frágil nieve que caía se posara en ella. Jin se le acercó de regreso portando una rama en la boca, Fenril sólo agarró un par de frutos pequeños de un rojo oscuro. Para su pesar, al ver esos frutos y la nieve en su mano, una imagen que había estado enterrada en su memoria pareció abrirse paso entre la nebulosa del tiempo. Una niña, de cabello casi tan blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos como las fresas salvajes. El joven suspiró, la sonrisa de esa niña lo había perseguido largo tiempo, nadie le había sonreído así desde la muerte de sus padres. Ella no le había temido.

Sacudió con fastidio su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en estúpidos recuerdos, aplastó las pequeñas frutas en un puño y las desechó, el lobo con la rama aún en la boca, lo siguió a paso lento.

No muy lejos de allí, Elin barría la entrada de la cabaña, tenía una mirada aburrida en los ojos. Sus padres la habían dejado sola desde ayer y no regresarían por un par de días, sólo en caso extremo debía ir al pueblo; no era seguro para ella vagar sola por los caminos. La chica pensaba que cualquier hombre ni le daría una segunda mirada, ella era realista, era total y completamente desabrida. Su piel demasiado blanca, su cabello que era casi plateado no le ayudaba en nada, su figura era demasiado delgada y apenas pasaba el metro y medio de estatura, lo peor era que casi ni pechos tenía. Lo único que sí le gustaba de su persona eran sus ojos, único color en su persona. Volvió a suspirar, dejando la escoba a un lado, se calzó su abrigo ribeteado con suave piel blanca en los puños y el cuello, tenía que buscar algo más de leña, esa noche parecía que iba a haber tormenta y no quería morirse de frío. Así que tomó su trineo para cargar la madera y se adentró en el bosque.

Jin se paró en seco, olisqueando el aire, sus orejas en alerta. Fenril se quedó quieto escuchando a su vez, el lobo comenzó a gruñir, algo no le gustaba como olía. Fenril comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se escuchaban voces; eran hombres, aunque la pregunta era que demonios hacían tan profundo en el bosque.

"¿Qué te parece, eh? Con la piel de este oso y los tres venados de seguro que sacaremos un buen precio" Dijo uno de los dos hombres, eran cazadores furtivos y estaban tomando un descanso del agotador día. El otro asintió, tomando un sorbo de alguna bebida alcohólica de una petaca. Luego se lo lanzó a su compañero que la atajó en el aire.

"Si, pero debemos estar alertas, si alguien nos descubre, nos arrestarán" Le contestó, el otro hizo un gesto con la mano como desechando esa posibilidad.

Fenril gruñó casi de forma imperceptible. Humanos imbéciles, cazando en su territorio sin permiso. Jin secundó su gruñido con uno propio. Pero de repente, los cuatro seres se quedaron helados en el lugar al escuchar una voz femenina tarareando una canción, parecía que se acercaba arrastrando algo. Los cazadores se apresuraron a esconderse tras los árboles, Fenril se agazapó entre los arbustos.

Elin entró en el claro con su trineo a medio llenar, vio una rama y las levantó, sin percatarse de que había más personas en el lugar. Los dos cazadores sonrieron satisfechos, la niña no era gran cosa, pero parecía estar sola y podrían divertirse con ella un rato, es más, de seguro que tenía una cabaña que podría serles útil a ellos.

Por su lado, Fenril reconoció a Elin casi al instante, estaba tan sorprendido del volver a encontrarla que no atinó más que a observarla. Los dos hombres salieron de improviso, uno agarró a Elin por el brazo, mientras el otro cargaba con las pieles que llevaban con ellos.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí; una linda señorita que anda sola por el bosque" Dijo el que la tenía atrapada. Elin trató de zafarse.

"¡Suélteme!" Exclamó ella, asustada. Ambos rieron.

"Nunca tenemos tanta suerte como hoy... ¿no sabes que Caperucita no debe andar sola por el bosque?" Dijo el otro con sorna. Elin, se debatió sin conseguir librarse, el sujeto empezó a arrástrala con él.

"Si, el lobo se comió a Caperucita" Siguió diciendo el otro, riendo del infortunio de la niña. Elin no quería llorar, pero estaba aterrada, miró desesperada para todos lados, sus grandes ojos púrpura con lágrimas incipientes hicieron que Fenril gruñera, esos dos no se llevarían a 'Caperucita' tan fácilmente.

"El lobo no se conformará sólo con Caperucita" Dijo Fenril, ambos sujetos voltearon para ver al formidable muchacho que lucía muy feroz, Jin a su lado atacó primero al que portaba las pieles, mordiendo su pierna. El hombre gritó de dolor y trató de alcanzar su escopeta. Con un movimiento tan veloz que ojos humanos no podían distinguir, el arma quedó partida en dos. El sujeto cayó al suelo y Jin atacó su cuello de inmediato, el otro soltó a Elin que quedó sentada en el suelo y disparo contra Fenril, la bala rozó el brazo del muchacho, produciendo una herida profunda. Fenril gruñó y lo atacó, primero destruyendo su arma y luego noqueándolo de un poderoso puñetazo, por él los hubiera matado, pero Elin miraba todo con tanto terror que no se atrevió a más que dejarlo inconsciente. Jin, todo cubierto de la sangre del otro hombre quien yacía inerte en la fría nieve y muy probablemente muerto, se acercó a Elin y le movió la cola. Elin soltó un quejido y se desmayó.

-0-

"Umm... ¿Dónde estoy?" Murmuró Elin, incorporándose sobre un codo, estaba en su sofá, en su cabaña. Jin estaba echado a su lado y paró las orejas al escuchar sus palabras. La chica casi se desmaya otra vez al ver a la enorme bestia con el pecho cubierto de sangre seca. Afuera la tormenta azotaba las ventanas y la nieve caía copiosamente. Fenril miraba por la ventana, estaba fastidiado, si no hubiera sido porque su consciencia no le permitió dejar a Elin en el claro, estaría de regreso en su propio hogar hacía rato. La chica se sorprendió de ver al extraño que la había salvado, era alto y delgado, con una gracia animal que parecía rodearlo como un aura, tenía puesta una máscara por lo que no le había visto el rostro del todo.

"Umm... gracias por rescatarme hoy" Dijo de forma insegura, temía un poco por su seguridad, él era un completo desconocido. Fenril la miró a través de su máscara, ella había cambiado un poco en diez años, pero seguía oliendo igual que antes.

"Me estoy cansando de siempre rescatarte, por tu culpa estoy atrapado aquí sin poder salir" Fue su respuesta, Elin se levantó, esquivando con cuidado a Jin, que parecía un perro faldero.

"Lo siento, señor... umm. Pero puede quedarse aquí hasta que la tormenta pase" Dijo ella, tratando de aliviar la tensión que parecía emanar de él. Cuando Fenril se dio media vuelta para mirarla de frente, siempre a una distancia prudencial, Elin notó que su brazo sangraba aún de la herida que le había producido uno de los sujetos.

"¡Oh, por Odin, estás sangrando! Ven, vamos a limpiar esa herida" Dijo ella, preocupada, pero cuando acercó su mano al brazo del joven, este saltó fuera de su alcance, mirándola desconfiadamente.

"No me toques y no necesito tu ayuda" Le gruñó él, Elin suspiró y puso los brazos en jarra.

"Bueno, lo siento por ti, pero hay que vendar esa herida, hazlo tú si quieres, pero al menos trátala" Fenril subió su máscara, dejando por fin sus ojos al descubierto. Elin fruncía el ceño cuando le había dicho lo anterior, pero su rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa inmediata al reconocer esos ojos dorados.

"¡Tú! No lo puedo creer... creí que nunca volvería a verte" Dijo ella.

"Así que me recuerdas, bien por ti, pero si aún tienes buena memoria, recuerda que no me gusta que me toquen" Le respondió él, Elin no prestó atención al hosco tono de voz del joven y le sonrió deslumbrantemente.

"Tú nombre era Fenril, si mal no recuerdo ¿tú te acuerdas del mío?"

"No" Mintió Fenril, no iba a admitir que se acordaba de ella y muy bien. Pero eso no pareció inmutarla.

"Elin es mi nombre; bueno, como vamos a estar un rato juntos, creo que te daré las cosas para que vendes la herida e iré a cocinar algo... umm, ¿verdad que tu amigo no es peligroso, no?" Dijo ella, lo último con algo de desconfianza. Fenril arqueó una ceja y movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Elin sonrió y palmeó la cabeza de Jin.

"¿Tiene nombre?"

"Jin"

"Bueno, Jin, ven conmigo, te vamos a limpiar un poco mientras tu amo hace lo propio con su brazo" Dijo y le trajo a Fenril un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Jin la siguió contento a la cocina, donde Elin procedió a enjuagar al lobo como si fuera un perro cualquiera. El muchacho la miró atónito y empezó a vendarse la herida sin mucho éxito.

"Que lindo eres, además no pareces muy feroz... creo que tu amo parece más salvaje que tú" Le hablaba al lobo que se estaba dejando secar el agua sobrante de su improvisado baño. Elin le sonrió y le dejó ir, luego empezó a preparar algo para cenar, ya que se moría de hambre. Jin se sentó a su lado sacando la lengua y esperando a ver si ella le daba algo para variar. Elin sólo le sonreía y seguía con sus cosas, después de un rato, el lobo se aburrió y fue a echarse a los pies de Fenril, que se había terminado de vendar el brazo hacía unos minutos, aunque para ser francos, le dolía bastante. La voz de Elin lo distrajo un rato, ella estaba tarareando alguna antigua canción, su voz era suave y estaba comenzando a adormecer a Fenril, que se acomodó cuan largo era en el sofá de la sala, acariciando la cabeza de Jin, que también bostezó. No pasó mucho hasta que los dos se durmieron. La muchacha se acercó sin hacer ruido y sonrió al verlos dormitando, después de todo, no sería tan malo tenerlos como compañía hasta que la tormenta cesara.

Cuando la comida estuvo preparada, Elin se acercó con sigilo nuevamente, tenía que despertarlos, aunque era una lástima; Fenril se veía tan pacífico así dormido, además era apuesto de una manera salvaje, la chica sintió deseos de acariciar su cabello, no lo pensó mucho y acercó su mano a la gris cabellera de Fenril, acariciándolo con extrema suavidad. El muchacho ni se inmutó, es más, empezó a ronronear satisfecho; Elin no pudo reprimir la risa que le causó esa actitud.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Fenril, agarrando su mano. Elin dejó de reírse y sonrojada trató de recuperar su brazo de la mano de él.

"Err... y-yo sólo venía a d-decirte que la cena ya está l-lista" Dijo Elin, sintiéndose muy avergonzada, Fenril, la miró con sus doradas pupilas, la pobre chica se sentía atrapada por esos ojos.

"¿Te sientes segura conmigo, verdad?" Le preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza, ya que parecía que las palabras no le salían de la garganta. Fenril le sonrió de forma ladina y de un salto se puso de pie, aún agarrando de la muñeca a Elin.

"Pues no deberías. ¿Cómo sabes que no soy tan peligroso como esos sujetos en el bosque? ¿O peor que ellos?" Ella seguía sin contestarle, pero no estaba aún atemorizada, Fenril gruñó, ella debería temerle.

"Pues estás más desprotegida conmigo que con nadie. Estás sola y tus padres aún no han regresado, ni lo harán hasta que esta tormenta amaine..." Dijo él en tono amenazador, soltándole la muñeca pero atrapándola por la cintura, al ser ella mucho más pequeña y baja, él corría con ventaja. Elin sólo dio un respingo pero luego se relajó, eso fastidió más aún al guerrero, que no podía hacer que se diera cuenta que las personas eran malvadas y que no debería confiar. Elin sólo lo miraba con una inocencia y confianza que estaba comenzando a hacer mella en el cerrado corazón de Fenril.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó, soltándola del todo, la chica casi se cae al perder el único sostén que la mantenía parada; logró caer en el sofá y clavó sus rojas pupilas en la espalda del muchacho, que se había quitado la armadura para poder dormir más cómodo. Fenril mantenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, no sabía que hacer con Elin, era la primera persona que lograba desestabilizarlo tanto emocionalmente. Pero para su desgracia, ella se paró y se le acercó nuevamente, pasando sus delicados brazos por la cintura de él y apoyando su mejilla en su espalda. Fenril tensó el cuerpo automáticamente, esa cercanía lo ponía nervioso, pero no se movió.

"¿Qué te han hecho tan malo las personas para que desconfíes así?" Le preguntó ella, el muchacho cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Los que se decían amigos me traicionaron a mí y a mis padres, por lo que ellos ahora están muertos" Respondió con frialdad él, Elin cerró los ojos, imaginándose a un pequeño Fenril abandonado a su suerte, eso le dolió.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía... pero eso no te da derecho a prejuzgar a las personas, no todos son malos... ¿Acaso yo soy mala también?" Le dijo ella, separándose de él, Fenril giró para mirarla de frente, no podía luchar con esos ojos que lo miraban apenados ahora.

"No... tú no eres así, pero eres demasiado confiada, por eso mismo alguna vez te harán daño"

"Por eso existen personas como tú, que evitan que personas como yo sean dañadas" Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, Fenril se sorprendió ante su respuesta, pero tuvo que sonreír muy a su pesar.

"Yo no protegeré nunca a nadie..." Dijo él, Elin suspiró tristemente, era difícil tratar de hacerle entender.

"Excepto por ti" Terminó la frase, eso logró que ella sonriera otra vez, Fenril se sonrojó un poco y se encaminó a la cocina.

"Oye, tengo hambre. O me das algo de comer o te consideraré como mi menú hoy, ojos de conejo" Le dijo él, y siguió camino, Elin sonrió feliz y lo siguió contenta a la cocina.

Después de cenar, Elin le trajo una gruesa manta y una mullida almohada a su huésped, ya que él parecía haber adoptado el sofá para esa noche. Fenril agregó unos leños a la chimenea, el ambiente se mantendría caldeado por largo rato, Jin se fue a acostar cerca del fuego luego de haber comido su parte también.

"Espero que estés cómodo esta noche, la tormenta de seguro por la mañana se habrá calmado" Dijo Elin, dándole las cosas, Fenril asintió y acomodó la almohada y manta.

"Buenas noches" Dijo ella, Fenril asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y la vio desaparecer hacia su habitación; luego se acomodó tranquilamente en el enorme sofá y cerró los ojos.

-0-

Elin estaba inquieta, se movía en la cama de un lado para el otro, la tormenta la asustaba mucho, siempre que eso pasaba, se iba a dormir con sus padres, aunque ya no fuese una niña; pero esta noche estaba sola relativamente. Aunque trató de dormirse, terminó en el suelo en una de sus vueltas. Se levantó frotándose la cadera, se alisó su largo camisón y se sentó en el borde de su lecho.

"Que voy a hacer, si sigo así no voy a poder dormir... ¿Me pregunto si a Fenril le molestará que duerma con él? Que pregunta, claro que le molestará, no va a querer ni que lo toque, con lo arisco que se pone" Pensó la chica, suspirando; pero era arriesgarse a eso o no dormir. Se decidió por lo primero y, con renovada determinación, se levantó y fue en pos del arisco lobo estepario.

Fenril notó que alguien se acercaba, estaba medio dormido pero no era tonto, se puso en alerta enseguida, hasta que sintió el típico aroma de Elin, eso lo relajó un poco, aunque se preguntaba que andaba haciendo despierta a esas horas. Obtuvo su respuesta muy rápidamente, por desgracia.

"Uh, ¿Fenril, estás dormido?" Dijo tímidamente Elin, tironeando de su ropa.

"Estaba" Contestó él, abriendo un solo ojo, viéndola en cuclillas a su lado. Ella le soltó la ropa y le miró con grandes ojos implorantes.

"Bueno, qué quieres" Dijo Fenril con impaciencia, realmente quería dormirse de nuevo. Ella jugueteó con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso que estaba por sacar de las casillas al dios guerrero.

"Es que... bueno, yo m-me preguntaba sí... sí..."

"¿Sí qué? Habla ya así me dejas dormir de una vez" La paciencia de Fenril estaba a su límite ahora.

"Simedejaríasdormircontigoyaq uelastormentasmedanmiedo" Dijo Elin rápidamente, tragando con fuerza. Fenril la miró confundido por un segundo hasta que decodificó el mensaje.

"Rayos, que niña más molesta" Dijo el dios guerrero bastante ofuscado, pero levantó la manta que lo cubría para hacerle lugar, Elin sonrió feliz de la vida y no lo pensó dos veces antes de prácticamente saltar sobre Fenril y ovillarse a su lado, como el lugar no era grande, ambos estabas pegados el uno al otro. Fenril suspiró, realmente esta chica lo mataría tarde o temprano, pero no estaba molesto por el hecho de tenerla cerca, sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo y le pasó un brazo por la espalda a Elin, que hizo lo mismo pero por la cintura del muchacho.

"Ahora duérmete, ojos de conejo" Murmuró el joven, mientras bostezaba y se arrebullaba un poco más en contra del tibio cuerpo de la muchacha. Fenril no admitiría ni en un millón de años que le gustaba mucho como olía Elin, era una esencia tranquilizadora y femenina, muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a tener alrededor. Con un último suspiro, el muchacho volvió a cerrar los ojos para entregarse a un sueño tranquilo.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo... bueno, mejor dicho, los despertaron unos cálidos lengüetazos en las mejillas. Elin rió, Jin le estaba haciendo cosquillas, Fenril dijo algo ininteligible y abrazó con más fuerza a Elin, que logró sacar un brazo para darle unas palmadas a Jin en la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Jin, creo que Fenril no quiere levantarse aún" Dijo Elin, Fenril la escuchó y la soltó suavemente, desperezándose a la vez. Elin se levantó con algo de renuencia de su cálido lecho y se fue directo a la cocina, seguida de un feliz lobo. Fenril no tardó en seguirla también, pero antes se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró hacia fuera; la tormenta había desaparecido, de seguro los padres de Elin tendrían que estar por aparecer y él no quería que ellos lo vieran allí a solas con su hija, podrían pensar cualquier cosa.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" Le dijo Elin, desde la puerta de la cocina, Fenril ya se había calzado su armadura y se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella.

"Me parece más prudente que me marche ahora, tus padres de seguro regresaran pronto" Le dijo él, en los ojos de la chica se reflejó a las claras la desilusión que esas palabras le provocaban.

"Si, claro, como quieras, pero mis padres no regresaran hasta mañana por la tarde... no me molestaría que te quedaras un poco más" Contestó ella esperanzada, Fenril se sintió tentado a aceptar, más sabía no era prudente, Elin iba a terminar poniéndole una soga al cuello si seguían así.

"Me quedaré a desayunar si quieres, pero debo irme después, hay cosas que debo hacer" Contestó él, Elin asintió, al menos era algo. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron en una ameno silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía el tiempo que pudieran.

Fenril ya estaba por irse, pero al menos esperó a que Elin se cambiara de ropa, ella quería acompañarlo al menos hasta la puerta sin morirse de frío.

"Debo irme ahora, te aconsejo que te cuides de salir sola; si lo haces lleva un arma contigo" Le dijo Fenril, Elin asintió, tendría eso en mente.

"Um... ¿te volveré a ver?" Preguntó ella, vacilantemente, Fenril la miró de soslayo y sonrió.

"Lo pensaré" Le contestó, Elin lo miró con enfado y le pellizcó la mejilla con fuerza.

"¡Ouch! ¡Y eso por qué fue!" Dijo el ofuscado guerrero, Elin le sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

"Si no regresas, le pediré a mi papá que te busque y te traiga como mi regalo de cumpleaños" Le dijo ella, en tono de broma; Fenril la abrazó por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola con suavidad.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Elin" Le dijo y la soltó, saltando sobre los enormes pinos y desapareciendo en el bosque. Ella sonrió, sabía que quizás lo volviera a ver, después de todo era la primera vez que Fenril la había llamado por su nombre.

THE END


End file.
